kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
(G)I-DLE
(G)I-DLE ((여자)아이들) is a six-member girl group under Cube Entertainment. They made their debut on May 2, 2018 with their first mini album I Am. History '2018: Debut with ''I Am On March 22, 2018, Cube Entertainment revealed a logo for its upcoming third girl group featuring Jeon Soyeon, a former participant of Produce 101 and Unpretty Rapstar 3, that will debut late April after PENTAGON's comeback with Positive.Cube Reveals Logo For Upcoming Girl Group With Jeon Soyeon On April 8 the two first members were revealed, Yuqi and Miyeon through two profile photos on the group's Twitter. Reveal tweet for YuqiReveal tweet for Miyeon On April 10, Shuhua and Soojin were revealed and two days later the last members Soyeon and Minnie were revealed.Reveal tweet for ShuhuaReveal tweet for SoojinReveal tweet for SoyeonReveal tweet for Minnie On April 18, Cube Entertainment revealed the group would make their debut on May 2 with the mini-album I Am.Cube Entertainment Confirms Debut Date For New Girl Group (G)I-DLE On April 22 and 23, two series of six concept images were revealed. Video teasers of the members were released on April 25 and 26, alongside the album's track list with the title track "Latata" which Soyeon helped in the song's production. Finally on April 29, the preview of the album was released, the day after seven music video teasers were released: one for each member and a group teaser. The group then made their official debut on May 2, 2018 with the release of their mini album and title track. On May 4, Cube Entertainment revealed that the group will be part of the first United Cube concert in five years. 2018 United Cube - One -'' will take place at Kintex in Ilsan on June 16 with BTOB, HyunA, CLC, PENTAGON and Yoo Seon Ho.Cube Entertainment to hold 'United Cube' concert for the first time in 5 years! They take their first ever win with "Latata" on May 22, 2018 at ''The Show, 20 days after their debut. They are the second fastest group ever to have their first win on a music show after BLACKPINK.(G)I-DLE take their 1st ever win since debut with 'LATATA' on 'The Show'! They won a total of three times during their promotion. They made their first pictorial with "1st Look" on June 6.(G)I-DLE look trendy and fashionable for their first ever pictorial with '1st Look' On July 24, they won their first ever award at the Korean Consumer Forum Brand of the Year Awards as the Female Rookie Idol of the Year.MOMOLAND, (G)I-DLE, The Boyz, And More Win 2018 Brand Of The Year Awards They also take part of two more pictorials for August, one with NYLON and one with The Star.(G)I-DLE goes for an eerie look with 'NYLON'Jeon So Yeon talks about making up (G)I-DLE's group name in summer vacation pictorial with 'The Star'! Cube Entertainment announced that they will make their first comeback in mid-August.(G)I-DLE rumored to be coming back in mid-AugustCube confirms (G)I-DLE's August comeback They are set to perform at Max-Schmeling-Halle in Berlin, Germany in a special edition of Music Bank on September 15 alongside EXO, Wanna One, Stray Kids, Taemin, Jeon Somin and Park Bo Gum.'Music Bank' to come to Germany for the first time with EXO, Wanna One, (G)I-DLE, and more! Members * Miyeon (미연) - Main Vocalist * Minnie (민니) - Lead Vocalist * Soojin (수진) - Main Dancer, Lead Rapper, Vocalist * Soyeon (소연) - Leader, Main Rapper, Lead Dancer, Vocalist, Center * Yuqi (우기) - Main Vocalist, Lead Dancer, Sub-Rapper * Shuhua (슈화) - Vocalist, Visual, Maknae Discography Mini albums * I Am (2018) Digital singles * "Hann" (2018) Collaboration singles * "One" (with BTOB, CLC, HyunA, Jo Kwon, PENTAGON, Yoo Seon Ho) (2018) Concerts '''Concert participations * 2018 United Cube - One - (2018) Filmography * I-Talk (2018-present) Awards and nominations 'Music show wins' Trivia * Soyeon was a contestant on Produce 101 and Unpretty Rapstar 3.Update: Cube’s New Girl Group (G)I-DLE Drops Highlight Medley For Debut Mini Album * Soyeon made her solo debut on November 5, 2017 before joining the group. ** In the music video for "Jelly", we can see a girl wearing a white fox mask. We will later know that the girl was Soojin. ** In her comeback on February 2018, there is again the same girl in the music video for "Idle Song" and also some clues for (G)I-DLE members (an earth glob with indicators of their birth places and radio fixed on "450" (for April 5, their reveal date). * Miyeon is a former YG Entertainment trainee. * The group name have some significations: ** "(G)" (여자) is for "girl" and "Idle" (아이들) for "children". ** The "I" in "I-DLE" is for the individuality and "DLE" the plural, so the girls have the same personality but their are related. * Cube Entertainment was looking for a group name and after Soyeon sent the agency her song for her second digital single "Idle Song" it became the edited group's name "(G)I-DLE". Gallery 'Promotional' (G)I-DLE_Group_Photo.png|Debut teaser photo (G)I-DLE debut teaser photo.png|Debut teaser photo (2) 'Pictorial' (G)I-DLE 1st Look June 2018 photo.png|1st Look (June 2018) (G)I-DLE 1st Look June 2018 photo 2.png|1st Look (June 2018) (2) (G)I-DLE 10+star July 2018 photo.png|10+star (July 2018) (G)I-DLE 10+star July 2018 photo 2.png|10+star (July 2018) (2) (G)I-DLE NYLON August 2018 group photo.png|NYLON (August 2018) (G)I-DLE The Star August 2018 photo.png|The Star (August 2018) 'SNS' (G)I-DLE Brand of the Year Korea 2018 red carpet photo.png|Red carpet at the Korean Consumer Forum Brand of the Year Awards 2018 'Goodies' (G)I-DLE Official Slogan photo.png|Official Slogan References Official links ;Korean * Facebook * Fan Cafe * Instagram * Twitter * Weibo * YouTube * V Live ;Japanese * Twitter Category:(G)I-DLE Category:Groups Category:Female groups Category:2018 debuts Category:Cube Entertainment